


Time and Its Commands

by PlatonicRabbit



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "whoops we were in hell a lot longer than we thought", Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Hunter's Funeral, Time Shenanigans, character death- Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer have been away for some time fighting to reclaim Hell and have long since lost track of the passing of Earth time. When they finally return to Earth, it's been a lot longer than either of them had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Its Commands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythpoetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythpoetry/gifts).



> Wednesday, July 27th: Boyking!/dark!Sam

Time was fluid, in Hell. Its passage is decided according to the whims of the ruler. Normally, with one ruler in charge of the dimension, it would be stable, predictable. Now, though, with Sam and Lucifer at war with half the demons in existence, new factions and pockets of resistance popping up everywhere, Hell was in chaos, and so were its timeways. One decade time would be proceeding at a fraction of Earth equivalent, the next it would rocket ahead.

Finally, the battle was won, the throne was theirs. Dead demons, their true forms visible in all their ugliness on this plane, littered the bloody room like morbid decorations.

The blood red banner of the Boy King was flying high over the palace of Pandaemonium and the city of Dis. Hell was at last returned to order, and all was well.

 

So when Sam and Lucifer returned to the surface, for the first time in two Hell centuries, Sam was shocked at what he found.  
It had taken so long to take back their Kingdom, after Crowley and his successors had torn it up. All the demons that could be relied upon were dead, so the Devil and his Boy King had been forced to take back the realm with their own hands, brick by brick.  
It should have taken the just under two years, Earth time.

Instead, due to the instabilities cause by the war in Hell, they'd been gone almost fifty.

The bunker was quiet, abandoned. In worse condition than when Sam and Dean had first found it.

Something was wrong.

Lucifer hung back as Sam rushed into the old complex to find his brother. Lucifer knew what was wrong, of course. He'd sensed it the moment they'd reached the surface. It was just a matter of finding a way to tell Sam.

Sam hunted through the bunker, his enhanced senses telling him almost as soon as he stepped through the doorway that Dean was not there, that no one had been there in a long, long time. The Impala was in the bunker's garage, covered in a layer of dust and almost rusted through. Sam swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and turned to Lucifer, who'd followed him in.

'How long?' he asked quietly.

Lucifer sighed. 'Half a century.'

Sam punched him.

No longer entirely human, Sam was more than capable of leaving a bruise on Lucifer, of making him feel a hit. He still broke his own hand, but the blow wasn't pointless. Lucifer looked away from him, the slight redness from Sam's punch already fading.

'I'm sorry,' he said, staring at the rusted, forgotten car that had once meant so much. It was an ignoble, unworthy end for the most important object in the whole universe.

'Did you know?' Sam asked.

Lucifer shook his head. 'Not until we got here.'

'Can you find him? His... body?'

'Maybe.'

 

They hunted for almost a year, barely speaking to each other. Their relationship, their bond, had never been so strained, so out of sync, not since before the Cage. it was painful for them both, but Sam refused to talk about it. Not until they'd found Dean.

Finally, they did find him, buried under a false name in an old dirt boneyard in the middle of nowhere. Sam dug up old hospital records and decided it had probably been a werewolf hunt. Dean had been brought in, forty years ago, with an animal bite on his forearm and a silver bullet in his chest. The gunshot wound had been self-inflicted, and he hadn't survived long enough to regain consciousness in the hospital.

Sam dug the body up, gave him a hunter's funeral.

As they watched the flames rise and the smoke curl around them in the cool spring air, Sam's hand reached for Lucifer's and entangled their fingers.


End file.
